FMA Studios
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Collection of Oneshots, Songfics, etc. The FMA Crew will be acting under my direction. Well, hmm... ok well just read and see if you like it, hopefully you will. Oh Yeah. REQUESTS WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal59: Ok, so this is a collection of song fics, one shots, etc. These will usually have EdWin but I may occasionally have RoyRiza, Sometimes It may not even have romance, but i'll have it under it anyways because most of them probably will be. I also may have a " Making of the fic " or an " Actor Commentary" Or " Behind The Scenes" Well This first one might be sort of an introductory thing but i'll put something up very soon. I'm The Director. yay! When i'm talking to the FMA characters I'll just have there name there but when There acting it will be in a story fromat**

**REQUESTS WANTED! but please keep it from a K-T RATING**

FMA Studios.

The Studio

Fullmetal59: Ok ok everyone. Gather around please.

Ed: huh? What now?

Fullmetal59: Hey don't talk to me like that! Do you want to be fired!

Roy: Yeah, Do it, do it

Fullmetal59 and Ed: Shut up Roy!

Roy: Fine fine whatever.

Fullmetal59: Ok everyone I want you to introduce yourselves.

Ed: I'm first! I'm Edward Elric and--

Roy: I'm Roy Mustang--

Ed: Shut up Roy! I'm Edward and I'm the image of this studio!

Winry: Think again Edward! _hits Ed with wrench _ I'm Winry Rockbell and without me Ed wouldn't be able to act!

Al: She's right brother, Well at least about the Thinking again part. I'm Alphonse Elric and i'm better than everyone in this entire studio! _evil laugh_

Me, Ed, Winry, and Roy: Just leave, like now.

Al: Ahhh, _starts walking away slowly_ But i'm better than--

Me, Ed, Winry, and Roy: _shakes head no._

_Suddenly big knocks come from beyond the door. Alarm sounds_

Announcer: Everyone take cover!

_Everyone runs and hides. Door breaks down_

Unknown: Hello everyone! _boomed a voice so loud that it could've put down the building.He lookes around._

Unknown: Hello, hello? Anyone here? _sees feet sticking out from behind a curtain._

Everyone in the building that is hiding behind the curtain: Oh umm hello Armstrong.

Armstrong: Hello everyone!

Fullmetal59: Ok well I think that's enough for us today.

Ed: Ahh, but why?

Fullmetal59: I don't want to bore these people to death. And I doubt they'll want to hear us ramble on.  
Ed: Fine. Bye everyone!

**Fullmetal59: OK I know there could be nothing more boring than that but don't worry, i'll post something on here that will be worth reading, hopefully. Well thanks for reading, if you did, And don't forget to think of requests! Don't worry, i'll tell everyone that you requested it and that it was your idea. Unless you don't want to be recognized just tell me that and I won't. Well sorry it's not so great yet but it will be, soon enough, I think, hope...**


	2. Request!

FMA Studios

Studio

Fullmetal59: Alright everyone, gather around. Someone was nice enough to give a request. **anichick23 **has made a request for us so come on and lets impress everyone!

Everyone: Yes Ma'am!

Fullmetal59: Alright! Action!

" Edward!" Shouted, three months pregnant, Winry. " Coming!" He ran off into his and Winry's room. " What's wrong honey?"

" Oh, it's just I was hoping that maybe you could make me some soup."

" Oh..." He said rolling his eyes and sighing. " Ok." He started walking out the door only to be stopped again. " Could you also bring me some coffee?" Sighing once again he nodded his head and ran out of the room before she called him again.

He walked into the kitchen and took out some ramen. He started to boil the water and get everything set up. Suddenly the phone rang. He walked into the living and picked it up. " Hello?"

" Edward, what's up?"

" I don't know, you called me."

" Oh, that's right. Well anyways, I needed to ask you something."

" If it's about a mission I can't do it. I have my hands full with Winry. She's three months pregnant, and she's not the only one in agony."

" Oh yeah now I remember. Well Riza is also pregnant so I know how it feels. That's actually what I was calling you for."

" What do you mean?"

" Well I've been hearing about this really nice spa not to far from here and I was thinking maybe we should take a day off from this whole ' taking care of things ' stuff."

" If we're not here to help them, who will?"

" Why don't you ask Alphonse? I'm sure he won't mind."

" But what of the baby comes early?"

" Three. Months. Pregnant."

" Oh yeah. Well I'll give Al a call and I'll ask Winry. Thanks."

" No problem. Bye."

" Later." He hung up the phone. " Finally!"

" Finally what?" He turned around sharply to see Winry coming down the stairs. " Nothing."

" So who was on the phone?"

" Oh it was Mustang. He found a spa and he said it sounded pretty good..."

" Aw, how thoughtful Ed."

" Umm, yeah, about that, it was just suppose to be me and Roy. I don't want you moving around to much. Plus what are you doing down here?"

" Well I came down here because..." She started seeing black smoke coming from the kitchen. " Umm, Edward?"

" Ah crap, the water!" He ran into the kitchen and turned off the oven just in time before it started a fire. He sighed as he dumped out the water into the sink. " Do you want me to pick something up instead?"

" Uh, yeah, sure."

" Ah, i'm sorry, I lost track of time."

" It's alright. Just go get something."

" Will you be alright by yourself?"

" Yeah i'll be fine." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. " Ok bye Win."

" Bye Ed." He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his famous red jacket. It was a little old so it didn't fit him as well as it used to so he rolled up the sleeves revealing part of his automail. Right before he went though the door he turned around and said, " Love you." Then he walked out. " No matter how many times you say it, it still gets to me, everytime."

He sighed and walked to the car and got in. He started it up and drove off. As he was driving he watched the scenery of bustling streets and busy sidewalks. " No wonder I always loved Rizenbul."

He parked the car near the sidewalk and got out. He saw a payphone and squeezed through all the people walking by. He heard comments that made him feel good like " Look mom, it's the Fullmetal Alchemist!" but also heard others that made his blood boil like " Hey it's the Fullmetal Pipsqueak" and " Watch it shorty." He was able to control himself and finally made it to the payphone. He dialed a familiar number. " Hello?"

" Hey."

" Oh hi brother, is there anything that you need?"

" Well, yeah actually, Roy had invited me to this real nice spa so we could take a break from our wives, and I really do need a break. I was just wondering if maybe you could take care of Winry for a bit?"

" Hmm, I guess so."

" Ok thanks, bye." He hung up the phone and went into the store near him and picked up some made soup. He ran to the car and drove home.

When he finally got home he noticed Roy's car was there. He got out of the car with the soup and opened the door. " Winry?"

" Oh Edward, there you are." He looked into the kitchen to see Roy sitting down at the table. " What are you doing here Mustang?"

" Well weren't we going to the spa?"

" Right now?"

" Why not?"

" Well now I have to call Al to come here now. Man you really need to plan ahead."

" Ha, look who's talking, " he mumbled. Ed walked up the stairs into his room and found Winry asleep in the bed. He layed the soup on the nightstand near her and put a piece of foil over it so it would get to cold. He came back downstairs and headed for the phone. He dialed Al's number and heard the phone ring.

" Hello?"

" Hey Al. Remember that whole thing of you coming over to take care of Winry?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Well, would it be ok if you came now?" He heard a sigh on the other line. " I guess so. I'll be right there."

" Ok thanks Al, your the best. See ya." He hung up the phone. " Alright so you ready Ed?"

" I have to wait for Al."

" He knows what to do right?"

" Well yeah but--"

" Look here's the number. I'll leave it next to the phone so if he needs you he can call. Now c'mon." He put the number down and walked out the door. Ed sighed and followed.

Al arrived at his house about twenty minutes later. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

Winry awoke due to the loud knocking. " Edward! The door!" She awaited for the door to be opened but noticed that it wasn't opening. " Edward?!" She decided just to get it. As she walked down the stairs carefully she mimicked Ed's voice. " _I don't want you moving around so much. _Yeah right." She reached the door and opened it. " Al? What are you doing here?"

" Didn't Ed tell you?"

" Tell me what?"

" Roy and him are going to a spa. He wanted me to take care of you while he's gone."

" Aye aye aye, Edward. Why don't you tell me you're leaving?"

Roy parked his car in the parking lot. They both got out of the car and stared astonishingly at the building. " I didn't know this place was this big."

Fullmetal59: Cut! Alright guys we will continue this next time. I want you all to have a good rest. Now go on get!


End file.
